<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Une histoire de surnoms by Garance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546263">Une histoire de surnoms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance'>Garance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [453]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Anger Management, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Olympique de Marseille, coca-cola propaganda i'm thirsty af, rr, surnames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dario doit gérer les colères de Florian.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Florian Thauvin/Dario Benedetto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [453]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Une histoire de surnoms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Une histoire de surnoms</span>
</p><p> </p><p>C’est très facile de savoir quand Florian est de bonne humeur, Pipa peut l’assurer sans grandes difficultés : Flo le surnomme quand tout va bien ‘’Pipa’’ ou ‘’Mi jugador’’, mais quand il va moins bien c’est Dario, sans rien derrière. C’est généralement cette appellation qui lui fait le plus mal, car il a l’impression de n’être plus rien pour Thauvin, si ce n’est un joueur de son équipe mais rien de plus, un autre attaquant dans sa vie. Dario ne devrait clairement pas s’attarder sur ce genre de détails, mais c’est devenu facile de comprendre Florian à travers ses mots et plus seulement à travers ses gestes. Au-delà de savoir quand il est tendu ou non, il peut maintenant savoir s’il est énervé sans avoir le meilleur français au monde. </p><p> </p><p>Aujourd’hui ils viennent de perdre face à Nantes, et Dario peut sentir la colère émaner de Florian, il sait qu’il est frustré de ne pas pouvoir jouer, de ne pas pouvoir se remettre correctement de sa blessure, mais il ne peut rien lui dore de plus que tout redeviendra comme avant une fois que sa jambe en aura décidé. Le regard noir qu’il reçoit ne lui fait pas peur, mais entendre son prénom prononcé de la manière la plus froide possible ne lui donne pas spécialement envie de faire plus que de prendre ses affaires le temps que le français se calme. Mais il ne doit pas se laisser abattre, il doit aussi pouvoir montrer à Thauvin que la défaite est naturelle et que lui seulement entre eux était sur le terrain pour faire face au score. </p><p> </p><p>Pipa le laisse s’énerver tout seul quelques minutes, finissant par parler évidemment de l’arbitrage, quelque chose qu’il a appris de lui, il est mauvais joueur concernant la VAR. Il se sert un coca le temps que sa crise de nerf se termine, il aurait le temps d’en prendre plusieurs pour être honnête mais ce n’est pas son but, alors il finit par venir tendre une boisson au français, sa bouche doit être sèche vu le nombre d’insultes qu’il a balancé. Pipa s’assoit sur le canapé en attendant d’être sûr que la colère d’enfant soit complétement passée, il va pouvoir raconter aux autres à l’entraînement que leur vedette est en fait un jeune garçon sous son masque de champion du monde, ça pourrait être drôle. Florian finit enfin par venir s’asseoir à côté de lui, son coca bu trop rapidement mais il ne dit rien, ils ne risquent pas de dormir. </p><p> </p><p>« Merci d’être patient avec moi Pipa, je sais que je peux être… »<br/>« Un mauvais perdant ? »<br/>« Frustré ! »<br/>« Un mauvais perdant, ça te va bien comme surnom. »</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>